List of Computer Science Topics
Due to the nature of the show's plot, Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, Novels, and Games frequently mention various Topics From Computer Science. Sometimes, the show's dialog is pure gibberish, but sometimes it's based in reality. This page attempts to list all matters of Computer Science mentioned in the show, and provide explanations for them. This is not to be confused with actual programs, which are outlined in List of Programs and Codes. Topics With Their Own Pages * Multi Agent Systems * Cryptosystems * Binary Code Artificial Intelligence Artificial Intelligence is a broad sub-field of computer science which deals with making programs that can learn, reason, and process complex input such as pictures or audio. The phrase was invented by John McCarthy, who also invented Lisp, the language most early AI is written in. Though the matter is debatable, one of the first true forms of AI was the Garbage collector implicit in Lisp. Alan Turing, one of the most famous computer scientists of all time, invented the concept by asking "Can A Machine Think?", and invented the Turing Test, which is a test for AI communication abilities. The Turing Test basically states that if a human cannot distinguish a program's communication from human communication, then the program is AI. AI falls in two categories: General purpose and specialized. Almost all modern AI are specialized. Several examples of specialized AI are programs to understand images, programs to play board games, social simulation, optimization, and certain financial systems. General purpose AI are much rarer and harder to make. General purpose AI tends to be confined to fiction, though researchers have gotten close on several occasions. AIBO has an extremely limited general purpose AI. AI has existed in fiction as long as it has existed in reality, and is a staple of the Science Fiction genre. Artificial Intelligence is a popular point of research. AI is a major point of philosophical debate. Wikipedia provides a much larger and more detailed explanation. AI Examples In Code Lyoko * X.A.N.A. is an AI who spawns simpler AI. * Most of the Monsters have some form of AI running them. Their intelligence varies, as well as their fighting strategy; Kankrelats, for example, seemingly have a simplistic AI (due to their rather unintelligent moves on the field) whereas Krabs and Bloks use tactics such as encirclement and utilizing multiple weaponry. * Aelita Schaeffer was thought to be an AI, but turned out to be human. * Most of the William Clones were AI, though in some cases, the intelligence was lacking. * The Jeremie Clones were also AI. * The Marabounta was a relatively primitive AI. * The X.A.N.A. Destruction Program was AI based, but primitive. * Arguably, since they're all simulated, when a person is on Lyoko, they're AI, since they're simply sentient data. C and C++ Programming Languages C and C++ are the two most predominate programming languages in the Code Lyoko Franchise, the other being Actionscript. C is the most popular programming language of all time, since most non-Windows operating systems are written in it. C++ is an extension of the C programming language, and is also extremely popular. C has a history dating back to the 70s. It was derived from Algol and B, and was intended as a general purpose programming language "but more usable than PL/1". C++ emerged in the early 90s, and added several features to C, such as object oriented programming. At least half of modern languages are descendants of C. Relevance to the Code Lyoko Franchise * Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize was written in C. * Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. was written in C. * Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, in all 3 ports, was written in C, with a lot of frameworks. * In the promos for Code Lyoko Evolution, some C and C++ code can be seen in grey. Macromedia Shockwave Macromedia Shockwave, now Adobe Shockwave, is an obsolete technology for creating interactive graphical programs. It was used mainly for creating games. It is now unsupported in most browsers, having been superseded by Macromedia Flash, which is in chain dying in favor of vanilla Javascript and HTML. Shockwave was used in the creation of the France 3 Game. Adobe Flash Adobe Flash, previously Macromedia Flash, is a technology for creating interactive graphical programs, also mainly used for games. It is now dying in favor of tools which don't require plugins, due to being a security disaster. Flash was used in many of the secondary Code Lyoko games, such as Code Lyoko: Social Game, Frelion Attack, Monster Swarm, Manta Bomber, Treinamento Anti-ZENA, Code Lyoko's Galaxy, Sector 2 Escape, Aelita's Battle, Mort des Frelions, Odd's Battle, and Code Lyoko Race 2. Category:Computer Science Category:Codes and programs Category:Technology Category:Lists